grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddward D. Duvius
Appearance He has blonde hair and bright golden colored eyes. His hair is quite raggedy. He wears a red privateer coat that he stole from some privateer working for the World Government. He also wears a red hat that he stole from the same person. He wears brown boots and regular white peasant pants. He has his rifle slung around his back and his two pistols slung along his hips. Personality Eddward is a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. He likes to have fun, but also enjoys mischief. He doesn't like to be told what to do except by people he has sworn allegiance to. He is pretty calm as well and always enjoys a good fight. He likes to laugh. He enjoys a good beer and making weapons. He really loves Elizabeth and finds her embarrasment funny. He would risk his life to protect her. He would love to have a Devil Fruit if he could ever get one, but he doesn't have a specific one he would want. Something strong, so he could protect Elizabeth with and not look like monster to her. He hates his brother. Biography Character Stats Professions Shipwright: Rank 1 1: Patch that hole! - You can make very simple or basic repairs to a ship, like boarding a hole up in the ship! Engineer: Rank 1 1: Tinkering - You can improve a weapon by a simple amount. Giving +1 to a stat point, but only to stats it already boosts. Fighter: Rank 1 1: Bullet BANG!: Eddward loads either of his guns up with explosive bullets (1 bullet per technique use). When shot out of the gun, they are shot at the opponent and explode on impact, creating miniture explosions per bullet. Combat ''Techniques: '''Richochet': Eddward fires a rubber bullet at a wall or opposing object from either of his guns. It bounces off the wall or opposing object and aimed to hit the opponent after ricochetting off the wall or opposing object. Bullet Barrage: Eddward loads either of his two guns up with mutiple bullets and fires the gun, releasing multiple bullets into the air. The bullets obviously are aimed at his opponent. The technique makes the guns act much like a shotgun except with larger fragments being shot at someone. The recoil is heavy when using this techinique. Puff Puff Bang!: Eddward loads either of his guns with a black powder cartridge and pulls the trigger, shooting the the cartridge in the air. It explodes on impact creating a smokescreen, temporarily blinding the opponent's vision. Bullet BANG!: Eddward loads either of his guns up with explosive bullets (1 bullet per technique use). When shot out of the gun, they are shot at the opponent and explode on impact, creating miniture explosions per bullet. ''Weapon and Armor:'' Breech-Loading Rifle , nicknamed "The Wretched Anne": +2 Strength, +1 Precision Dual Revolvers, nicknamed "The Twisted Sisters": +2 Strength, +1 Precison (Same bonus stats as Rifle; Do not count towards stat points)